Feuersterns Mission/Kapitel 23
|Jahreszeit=Übergang von Blattgrüne zu Blattfall |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 22 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 24}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 23. Kapitel aus dem Buch Feuersterns Mission. Verweise Sicht *Feuerstern Charaktere *Boris *Minka *Kratzer *Sandsturm *Klee *Biene *Kiesel *Hoppel *Oskar *Bella *Linus *Rose *Lilly *unbekannter, brauner Streuner *Blatt *Ranke *Flicken *Regenpelz Erwähnte Charaktere *Prinzessin *Unbekannte Kätzin (Linus' Mutter) *Wolke *Wolkenstern (nicht namentlich) *Schotter Ereignisse Tod *Schotter Sonstige Orte *Schlucht **WolkenClan-Lager ***Kriegerbau ***Großer Felshaufen **Fluss *Zweibeinerort (nur im Original) *Wald-Territorium **DonnerClan-Territorium Tiere *Hund *Eichhörnchen *Maus **Wühlmaus *Fuchs Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: WolkenClan, Frischbeute, Hausleute, Zweibeiner, Zweibeinernest, Monster, Gesetz der Krieger, DonnerClan, Donnerweg, SternenClan, Silbervlies *Entfernungen: Fuchslänge, Pfotenschritt, Schwanzlänge *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Einzelläufer (im Original eigentlich Streuner), Hauskätzchen *Clanränge: Krieger, Schüler, Königin, Junges, Mentor, Heiler, Anführer *Zeit: Morgendämmerung, Sonnenuntergang, Blattgrüne, Mond, Abenddämmerung, Herzschlag, Blattwechsel *Redewendung: "Mäusehirn!", "Flohpelz", "jemandem das Fell abziehen" Wissenswertes *Seite 316: Das Wort hat vom Satz "Der WolkenClan hat noch (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 285 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 316: Der Satzrest "(...) and stretched over the scrubland on the cliff top as far as the Twolegplace." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 285 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 317: Das Wort trauen vom Satz "(...) meinen Augen nicht trauen, (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 286 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 317, 331-333, 335-336, 338, 340 und 342-343: Der Begriff Streuner wird fälschlicherweise mit Einzelläufer übersetzt (vgl. Seite 286, 300-301, 303-304, 306, 308 und 310 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 317: Das Wort und vom Satz "Und dazu habt ihr das (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben, zudem wurde ein "dazu" hinzugefügt (vgl. Seite 286 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 318: "(...), dass es uns gut geht ..." - Statt geht müsste es "gehen wird" heißen, da im Original die Rede von we'll be okay ist (vgl. Seite 287 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 319: Die Wörter sie selbst vom Satz "(...), was sie selbst für andere (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 288 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 320: Das Wort versuchen vom Satz "(...) könnte sie es versuchen." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 288 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 321: Der Satzrest "(...), Cherry panted as (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 289 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 321: Das Wort ich vom Satz "Du meinst, ich habe (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 289 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 321: Der Satzrest "(...) to stand beside (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 289 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 322: Das Wort wir vom Satz "Wir finden sie." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 290 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 323: Der Satz "He's a real pain in the tail." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 292 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 324: Das Wort Sahne vom Satz "(...) ihm sogar Sahne!" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 292 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 324: "(...), als sie Boris und Minka erkannte." - Statt als sie (...) erkannte müsste es "als (...) näher kamen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von as Boris and Cherry drew closer ist (vgl. Seite 292-293 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 324: Bella wird fälschlicherweise als weiß-''grau'' beschrieben (vgl. Seite 293 von Firestar’s Quest *Seite 325: "(...), in so einem Clan zu leben, (...)" - Statt so einem müsste es "diesem neuen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von this new Clan ist (vgl. Seite 293 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 325: Der Satzrest "We'll come and (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 294 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 325: Der Satzrest "(...) her ear (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 294 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 327: "Linus peitschte zum Abschied mit (...)" - Statt peitschte müsste es "schnippte" heißen, da im Original die Rede von flicked ist (vgl. Seite 295 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 327: "(...), erwiderte Minka aufmüpfig." - Statt aufmüpfig müsste es "vorlaut" heißen, da im Original die Rede von flicked ist (vgl. Seite 295 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 328: Das Wort schon vom Satz "Mach schon!" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 297 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 328: Der Satzrest "(...) and balanced on the top, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 297 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 329: Der Satz "I'm fine with dogs, thanks." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Ich komme mit Hunden schon klar, danke.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Schon gut." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 297 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 329: Lillys und Roses Beschreibung (cream-and-brown fur) wurde fälschlicherweise als cremebraun statt cremefarben und braun übersetzt (vgl. Seite 298 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 330: Der Satzrest "(...) to meet you." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 298 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 330: Das Wort Höhle vom Satz "Wir in einer Höhle leben?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 299 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 330: Das Wort töten vom Satz "(...) und tatsächlich töten?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben, zudem wurde ein "tatsächlich" hinzugefügt (vgl. Seite 299 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 331: Der Satzrest "(...) the best (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 300 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 332: Das Wort du vom Satz "(...), dass ausgerechnet du mich herumkommandierst." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben, zudem wurde ein "ausgerechnet" hinzugefügt (vgl. Seite 300 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 332: Die Satzreste "Faint (...) the bottom of (...) peered down to (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 300-301 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 333: Kratzers Beschreibung (tabby) wurde nicht mit übersetzt (vgl. Seite 301 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 333: Das Wort runter vom Satz "Geh da runter!" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben, zudem wurde ein "da" hinzugefügt (vgl. Seite 301 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 334: "Gut." - Vor dem Wort gut müsste "na" stehen oder es müsste stattdessen "In Ordnung." heißen, da im Original die Rede von okay ist (vgl. Seite 302 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 336: "(...) aus ihren lange vertrauten Territorien warf." - Statt lange müsste es "seit Monden" heißen, da im Original die Rede von for moons ist (vgl. Seite 304 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 340: Das Wort "gleichmütig" vom Satz "Kratzer zuckte gleichmütig mit der Schulter." wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 307 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 340: "(...), du bringst nicht diesen verrückten, alten Einzelläufer mit, der (...)" - Statt bringst (...) mit müsste es "hast (...) mitgebracht" heißen, da im Original die Rede von haven't brought ist (vgl. Seite 308 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 340: "Nein, er bringt mich mit." - Statt bringt (...) mit müsste es "hat (...) mitgebracht" heißen, da im Original die Rede von he brought ist (vgl. Seite 308 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 340: "(...) über viele Blattwechsel wachgehalten." - Statt wachgehalten müsste es "am Leben gehalten" heißen, da im Original die Rede von has kept alive ist (vgl. Seite 308 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 341: Der Satz "Is there a problem?" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Gibt es ein Problem?") wurde im Deutschen mit "Was ist los?" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 309 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 341: Der Satzrest "No, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 309 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 342: Das Wort nicht vom Satz "(...), wenn sie nicht mitmachen wollen?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 309 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 342: Der Satzrest "(...) with any cat." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 309 von Firestar’s Quest) Quellen Kategorie:Verweise